Ferula Everbleed The Necromancer! Maybe
by Mr. Scary Cat
Summary: Hmm, for some reason I'm trapped in the world of Skyrim as my game character... Well that's fine, from now on I will be Ferula Everbleed, Master Necromancer! I will play all day to my heart's content!
1. Chapter 1 Getting Sucked Into Skyrim?

"This. Is. Perfect!"

Right now I'm currently sitting in front of my pc, modding my Skyrim game. Usually when one thinks of finishing Skyrim, one is insane, as there are almost an infinite number of quests already placed there.

However! That doesn't mean that people don't get bored from playing endlessly. Even with DLCs, one can "finish" Skyrim leisurely at the course of one week.

So what do the bored ones do?

Mods obviously.

The insane amount of quests reflect the insane amount of mods available. From mods that add a single follower to mods with the same play time of DLCs, the content would be even more endless than it already was.

As I was saying, I'm currently modding my Skyrim game. But this isn't just any old Skyrim game session, right now is the first time I'm playing skyrim in a year. Should I repeat myself for emphasis? I haven't played Skyrim for. One. Whole. Year.

The whole year i went through was the hectic 12th grade, and currently it's summer break. Being summer break before college and after high school, it might be my final chance to indulge myself in anime, manga, and gaming.

As of right now, I'm planning to heavily mod my Skyrim game to the point of being unrecognizable. Falskaar, Frostmaarch, Summerset Isles, where each are considered DLC-sized mods where there are over 80 hours of gameplay each.

"Hoho, sweet ecstasy, not even my period can make me sour while I'm playing Skyrim!"

Currently, i have installed over a hundred mods, most of which are gameplay and questing mods. Only a small portion of my mods are graphic mods, but even those mods are insanely heavy on performance for the average person's pc.

I'm not bragging or anything, but I have a custom build with two monitors and I can say that the word "lag" isn't in my dictionary.

Finally putting my final mods into place, the only ones missing from the load order are the miscellaneous mods and the graphics mods.

I looked up for random mods on my other monitor since I'm basically just waiting for the mod list to be completed before putting my Climates of Tamriel and other graphic mods.

"Hmm? What's this?"

As I was scrolling through the mods in nexus, I saw a mod with a weird thumbnail with zero views, endorsers, and downloads. The thumbnail of the mod was a bearded man giving a thumbs up. In the mod page, with all capital letters and bold text it said:

"Realistic Skyrim! A gameplay experience so realistic that you'd think God created skyrim!"

It's suspicious. The fact that there's a bearded man for a thumbnail instead of a title or actual pictures of the mod's gameplay is already concerning of the validity of the mod. At worst it can be some sort of malware, but I'm probably just paranoid. I looked the list of features in the description just to see how sketchy this really is.

"Features:

Realistic people

Realistic animals

Realistic monsters

Realistic spells

Realistic ..."

What the fudge!? There's nothing but "realistic *insert thing here". There's no pictures of gameplay, and there's no legitimate list of features that can be extracted from this. Is this the reason why no one even bothered with this?

"..."

You know what why not? I mean I can just remove the mod if there's something wrong right?

So I proceeded to download the mod and install it via Mod Organizer. Since I had LOOT and all the other mods, all I had to be wary of is the actual conflict between mods themselves.

Once I installed it I ran Skyrim to check if everything is working properly. After this I should install the graphic mods and actually play through this.

Once Skyrim loaded i selected my save with a character named Ferula Everbleed. This particular character was prepared by me before hand, and was especially beautiful. With me looking for tutorials on how to use race menu and how to import and mix face models, I ended up with a very beautifully featured, curvy, character. Her race itself was from a mod which I installed some time ago, and her character was something I finished before starting 12th grade.

But I have to say, even being a girl myself, I can't help myself but install skimpy armor mods and put it on her. I've made sexy male characters in the past that were so embarrassing that I had to delete them.

When I made Ferula, she was originally a male Argonian with whom I finished the thieves guild quest line. After I edited the character using console and changed the race and gender, it seems like the stat points and perks got messed up, but that's not really a big problem.

This summer I'm dedicated to totally playing Skyrim in the nerdiest way. Yes, that's right, roleplaying! I installed some necromancy mods whose new spells and perks I would rely on the for the whole play-through. I'm planning to be Ferula Everbleed, Arch Mage, Master Necromancer, Devourer of Souls! Okay that last part was a little unnecessary, but still! Role playing for a whole play through would be so fulfilling that I would be fine if I didn't play Skyrim for another 5 years!

But really, I'd rather not.

For the whole time since I started talking about Ferula, I've been waiting for the save to load. Usually with my insanely good pc it would take a few seconds to load, but right now it feels like an eternity passed, in reality it's been 5 minutes though.

Just as I was becoming impatient and having thoughts on doing ctrl-alt-delete and shut Skyrim down manually, the loading page with a model of a dragon continuously zooming in and out finally turned black, signaling that the game had finally loaded. As I looked at the monitor with glee, all I saw was the black screen. Essentially all I really saw was the blackness of it. I'm not sure when or how, but it looks like I've already been surrounded by darkness.

For God knows how long, I just stood there in a numb state. Wait, was I standing up? Just like the feeling after you press your eyes for too long and your vision sight returns afterwards, light started entering my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see the scenery in front of me. The chilly wind started blowing on my skin as I looked at the pale white scenery in front of me.

"This is... Winterhold?"

In front of me was a snow covered town with buildings that could be counted with one hand. A city whose buildings and great history was washed away by a storm in an event called The Great Collapse. This should be none other than Winterhold, home to the College.

Before anything, before becoming confused, only one thought ran through my mind.

"I didn't get to install my graphic mods!"

~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading my first chapter! So far all of this suddenly sparked into my head as I was just playing Skyrim so yeah. Depending on the feedback on this, I would be posting more frequently the more the people wants it. Of course even if no one really bothers to read it, I'll still write when I have sparks of inspiration. I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into a serious series or a humorous one, since I'm really conflicted about it. There was one Japanese web novel that I read that at first had comedic narration, then in the latter half it suddenly became story line centric(This is Kumo Desu Ga Nani Ka if anyone is wondering) and I'm not sure if I can pull of that sudden switch for when the time comes, but I guess for now It's gonna be the light hearted adventures of a geeky girl trapped in TES universe. And expect references from mods since all of my inspiration is coming from my play-through so yeah. Thanks and have a good day! Rawr~


	2. Chapter 2 The Nice People of Skyrim

So how should I be feel about this scenery in front of me? Shocked? Surprised? Confused? Maybe even excited? I would've said excited, but the first thing I felt since coming here is the annoying cold! Right now I have so much skin exposed because of the skimpy armor I installed. I'm starting to regret installing all of those skimpy armor mods.

Hmm? You say that it's not normal for girls to install skimpy armor mods? I am a perfectly normal girl, and to that I say, eye candy is the best.

Actually now that I think about it, is my old body the same my body in my current body? I looked down and saw two large mounds on my chest. Wait, boobs? Yes I'm a normal girl, but my chest never grew this big.

No doubt that I'm happy with my new body, but this feels really uncomfortable. Not only are my boobs throwing me off balance, I'm also wearing heels, and I never really got the chance to wear heels that often in the old world.

Trying to get used to my breasts and heels, I leisurely walked around town. Right now the sky was orange, and it seems like night would come was currently snowing, and the snow is slowly piling up on the top of my head. I walked pass some run-down rustic buildings with snow-covered roofs, while the cold wind blew on my skin. I increased my pace to warm myself up, and accidentally lost my balance. Just a few moments before face-planting into the snow, a woman caught my shoulders stopping my fall.

"Be careful, the snow is thick around here."

"Ah, thanks for catching me."

I found my center of balance and stood up to look at the person who caught me. Huh? Wasn't she the NPC at the entrance of the college of winter hold? The one you talk to to start the Winterhold quest line.

Actually, I'm still not sure if I want to do the quest lines from the game because normal people would most likely die from that. Now that I think about it, am I the Dragonborn? I mean, in these flow of events surely I'm the main character right?

I just noticed that I was looking at her intently while I was thinking about these things.

"Uh, yeah anyway, I'm Faralda from the college of Winterhold. You don't look like you're from around here. If you ever want to study magic come to the college, though not everyone has the aptitude for it."

She patted the accumulating snow off her shoulder and waved goodbye. As I stood there in the snow, I watched her walk away and return to the path to the college of Winterhold. In truth, I didn't really expect an NPC have so much personality, so does that mean that this world isn't so much of a game?

"Achoo!"

Ah right, I still need to find a place to warm myself up.

I walked up to the porch of the inn and rubbed my hands together, trying to make myself warm. Each step I took made a creaking sound in the floor, as if it would break any moment now. I opened the door and felt warm air blow into my face as I walked inside.

"Ahh, that feels nice."

I sat down at a nearby table. As one would expect from an empty town, the inn was eerily quiet with only a few people moving about.

The seat itself was a little cold, but it's much more nicer than standing in the cold outside. I faced the fireplace in the middle of the room and leaned forward to get the most out of the warmth of the fire. The only sounds in the inn that could be heard is the footsteps on the wooden floor, and the sizzling crackles of fire.

A young woman around her late twenties walked up to me. She wore a simple dress looked clean but worn-out. She gave me a light smile and asked me, "Excuse me miss, are you getting anything?"

Now that I think about it, what do I have on me? I patted myself to check for anything that I might own. Huh, that's weird, it looks like I don't have anything on me.

"…"

"Hm? Are you going to order anything or not?"

"Actually I don't have any money, I just arrived at Winterhold today."

I gave a wry smile. She might kick me out of the inn for being a free loader. Oh well, it was nice until it lasted. I feel like crying when I think about where to sleep tonight.

"I see, do you want to stay the night here?"

"What? Why?"

"It's not like having one room occupied is going to hurt. There aren't many people visiting Winterhold, most of the people living here left after the great collapse. So do you want to stay-"

"Yes! Yes please, thank you!"

Now I really feel like crying, Even though I've been in this world for like an hour, I already found people nice enough to let me sleep for free.

"Can I go to my room now? I really want to sleep now."

"Okay, okay, here I'll lead you to your room."

I immediately urged her to lead my room. After being sucked into this world, I felt like it was a long time since I felt a warm bed. After she left me with the room I instantly collapsed on the bed and slept soundly that night.

The next morning I woke up shivering from the cold. Well actually the thick blanket was warm enough to ward off the cold but somehow I managed to kick everything off the bed.

I stretched my arms up and made a huge yawn.

I stood up, I took the blanket and pillows from the floor, and I went back to sleep.

What? Is it in the middle of the night you're asking? Of course not, it's morning and the sun is shining brightly, but that doesn't mean that I can't sleep right? I've been pulling all-nighters to mod my game, so sleep is of course needed to restore my energy.

As i was re-entering the dream world, a couple of knocks on my door pulled me back to reality.

"Miss, breakfast is ready."

If not for the scent of cooked meat, I would've went back to sleep. I stood up from my bed and went to a nearby table where the food is ready. I sat down and smelled the food in front of me. I haven't eaten a single thing since coming here so I'm probably drooling right now.

And if your wondering, yes I'm still in those skimpy clothes, I don't have anything else on me so it's not like I have a choice.

"Eat up or the food'll go cold."

The nice woman sat down in beside me and enjoyed breakfast with me.

"Apparently I haven't introduced myself, I'm Haran I usually tend to the customers, and that's my husband Dagur by the counter."

"I'm Ferula, Ferula Everbleed."

Yes I'm using my game character's name. It's one of basics in being trapped in a game world situation.

"Are you a traveller? The clothes you're wearing seems... different."

"Yes, I come from a far place, it's my first time visiting Skyrim. Oh and please don't mind my clothes, it's already pretty embarrassing in itself."

While eating breakfast we chatted about a few things here and there.

From the information I gathered today is currently the 18th of the Last Seed in the year 4E 201, or August 18. That would mean that yesterday was the appearance of Alduin, basically the start of the game. I know that I never finished the main story on this character, but that doesn't mean I skipped Helgen using cheats, so this feels like something's wrong, but I'm probably over-thinking things.

Currently Skyrim is in the middle of a civil war between the Empire and the Stormcloaks. Aside from that, there were only miscellaneous information. Right now it's as if it was the start of the game. And since it's the start of the game, I obviously have a huge advantage as someone who knows the future. And with that thought process, that means that I can become Arch-Mage of the College if I follow the quest line properly.

I'm worried that the world would end without me but I'm sure that someone would do the job. Hm? You say I'm the Dragonborn and it's my destiny to defeat Alduin? Pfft, this is Skyrim, the main quest isn't meant to be finished.

I guess for now I'll do the College of Winterhold quest line and become arch-mage since it's the closest quest line. I'll probably put the main story on hold for now.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

I took the last bite of my food and drank some water.

"I plan to join the College of Winterhold."

When I finished speaking that sentence, Haran suddenly stood up.

"Get out."

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"I said get out! We don't want anything to do with the college."

"W-wait I'm just going to join them, what's the big deal?"

"I can't believe I let someone from the college sleep here for free."

"Um, I haven't joined yet."

"Anyway, get out, I don't want to see your face here."

With that I was shoved outside in to the snow. I forgot that the college has a bad reputation here… Well at least she didn't make me pay for the room.

Suddenly I felt a cold wind blow through.

That's weird, why do I feel like I'm back where I started...

~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the people who read the first chapter and enjoyed it, the truth is since I'm just basing this off of my gameplay I already have a lot of material to work with, so expect a another update in 1-2 weeks. Thanks again! Rawr~


	3. Chapter 3 The College of Winterhold

"The way is dangerous, and the gate shall not open. You shall not gain entry!"

"You must be really bored standing here all day."

The woman I am talking to right now is Faralda, a high elf that's some college robes. You know, the first npc you see when you try to enter. The one who makes you do a spell. Yes, that Faralda, in case you've forgotten.

"State your business."

 _Was she really this cold in the game? Must be because I'm not following the dialogue properly._

"I'm here to enter the College." I said

Faralda narrows her eyes as she looks at me.

"Look, not anyone is allowed inside. You must show a degree of skill before entering."

"A kind of test?"

"Yes, you may call it that. You may try cast a ward, or a magelight spell."

Ha ha, I remember this part. It's where you first learn one of the spells. But dammit how can I be sure I'm even able to cast spells!? Actually I did just go here because it was the closest safe place I know, but how the hell am I going to cast magic when I've never seen it!? Okay I'll just try bluffing.

I puff out my chest and give an air of intimidation. "Do I really need to prove myself? Isn't it already obvious that I'm a great mage?"

"No it's not obvious, so are you going to take the test or not?"

Should've guessed that didn't work. Should I continue my act or should I beg to be accepted? I'm pretty sure none of those options would get me in though.

"Do you really not know any spells? Just tell the truth."

I looked away while whistling.

"I can give you a spell book—"

"Yes please!"

"—for 30 gold."

"…"

I've been penniless since I came here, I don't exactly expect for gold to suddenly rain down upon me. If it was one of my other characters I'm sure they would've had at least a thousand gold coins.

Faralda sighed and looked at me with pity. "I saw you get kicked out of the inn, it is kind of the college's fault for that, so I guess we have to somehow apologize to you."

As she said that, she took out a big purple leather book with the conjuration symbol on it.

"I'll give you this one spell book for free but—"

"THANK YOU"

"I'm not done talking!"

I hugged her so tight out of happiness. Truth be told while she was talking, I was already visualizing how I'm going to live the rest of my life in this cold barren world. Imagine eating stale bread at the side of the street while begging for money. Thank God, she was a saint in disguise.

I released my hug from her after a minute of her struggling. She then gave me the spell book and told me that only the spell book was free, not the entrance to the college itself. She was giving this spell book because she thought it might be helpful when I travel. Why would it help for travelling you ask? Well…

"A summon flame atronach spell?"

"Yes. Not only can it protect you from enemies without you having to do anything, it can also be a source of warmth and fire, making it easier to pass the nights, or to make a campfire."

"So should I just open the book?"

"Ah, so you've never read a spell book before?" she looked at me and smiled. "Just open it and see what happens."

After hearing that, I look down on the purple book. I slowly opened it with anticipation. Suddenly a mass of information streams into my head. The feeling is hard to describe. It's as if I'm quickly learning how to use the spell in one go. Think of installing an app on your phone, it's kind of like that.

After the stream of information ended, I received a massive headache.

"The headache will normally happen to commoners who try to read a spell book without prior knowledge to magic, but you seem fine to me."

 _How is this fine!_ I wanted to shout

"Can you summon a fire atronach now?" she asked.

I slowly nodded, with my headache slightly receding. I breathe in and out a few times before I actually try it. I pointed my hand to the eye symbol on the ground. After a few seconds of internal excitement, I finally cast the spell.

"Summon flame atronach!"

A dark purple sphere appeared out of nowhere and disappeared, leaving a floating woman on fire, a flame atronach. After about 5 seconds the atronach disappeared. I dropped to the ground into a sitting position. The fatigue, and energy loss I experienced was similar to running a few hundred meters non-stop.

Faralda looked at me. "Well it seems like you do have some skill. Come, you will be accepted as a student of the College."

I looked up and saw Faralda chuckle. It seems that to her something good happened.

That or she thinks that the sorry state I'm in is funny. One of the two.

After a few minutes of resting, I got up and walked towards inside the gate. Faralda led me through the bridge connecting Winterhold to the College.

When I saw the bridge, my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't anything like in the game. The whole bridge seemed way bigger than in the game, and it felt more unstable. The heavy winds were almost strong enough to push my body over the ledge. The stone under my feet crack every time I take a step, giving the feeling of collapsing anytime soon. But other than the dangers, the experience was amazing. From the middle of the bridge, you can see just how big the city of Winterhold is. Everything here seems to be a lot bigger than the places in the game.

Of course, this observation also applied to the College. The college seemed as if it was around 2 or 3 times bigger than the one in Skyrim. The bridge seemed to be longer than the one in the game, as it took us around 10 minutes to carefully walk to the entrance of the college. The entrance was a huge iron gate, with an eye in the middle. The gate opened when Faralda went near it.

She walked in. "The gate opens to College members, normally the gate would be shut tight if you were an outsider."

As I followed her inside the gate, I saw a massive and grand structure made of stone. The walls and wells seem like they're glowing with magic. Even though I'm not familiar with magic, I can feel the dense magicka surrounding the College.

The size of the college seems several times bigger than the one in the game. The way that everything so far is scaled way bigger than in the game, it's most probably because it's scaling to the lore instead of the actual game.

"I believe I made myself rather clear."

"Yes, of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision."

 _Hmm? It seems that this is the conversation between, uhh, whatever their names were._

I poked Faralda's arm. "Who're they?"

Faralda replied. "It's Mirabelle Ervine, she's the Master Wizard that's just under the Arch-Mage." she continued on, but with much less respect. "The high elf's Ancano, someone from the Thalmor."

Master Wizard? There was something like that? And it's just under the Arch-Mage? I may need to rethink about how I'm going to become Arch-Mage. What worked in the game may not work now, so I might need to slowly work my way up instead.

"You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but you will find the Thalmor will find no such treatment here. You are here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity." said Mirabelle

Ancano's eyes twitched for a moment. "Yes, of course. The Arch-Mage has my thanks."

"Very good. Then we're done here."

She turned around and straightened her robes. "Welcome to the College."

I replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Master Wizard Miragine. I was told to come see you."

Both Faralda and Miragine had a surprised look on their face. What? Do I have something on my face?

"Erm, ehem. I'm the Master Wizard, Mirabelle Evine. Well, first you'll need these. While you're not required to where them, you may find it to be a bit warmer than what you're wearing."

Eh? It's not Miragine? Crap that was embarrassing. I'll have to keep in mind their names. I was never really good remembering names of my friends, nor their birthdays.

Mirag— um, Mirabelle continued. "I'll give you a brief tour, and then we'll get to you first class. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope." I replied.

"Wonderful." she said, "Please follow me, and don't wander off."

As she toured me around the college, the only thing I can think off is how embarrassing the things I did so far were. To top it off, these clothes are friggin' exposing some extremely embarassing areas! My God, I can't wait to change into these robes.

"Ehem, Ms. Ferula, are you listening?"

"Ah! Yes, yes I am."

"Good. Now, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you the living quarters."

We enter into a room with blue lighting. "This is the hall of attainment. This is the sleeping quarters of our newest members."

The Hall of Attainment had three floors of rooms. The first and third floor had a total of ten rooms each while the second floor only had eight rooms. Each room had a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. There was also extra space in the rooms in case you wanted to add some other tables and chairs. At the middle of the first floor, there was a well producing magical energy. On the second floor there was a hole in the middle, letting the magical energy shoot upwards. In the place of the third rooms on the left and right side, there were dining tables for the students to eat at. The third floor was the same with the first floor, except for the fact that it also had a hole in the middle.

Mirabelle leads me to the 2nd room on the right side of the second floor. "And this is your room. I trust that you would be considerate of your fellow mages. And also keep in mind that some might be working on delicate research, so keep the noise to a minimum. The everyday lectures start at 1pm, and right now Toldfir is already addressing the new apprentices. So if you're planning to change you should do it quickly, tardiness isn't acceptable here in the college."

Mirabelle closes the door on me and leaves me alone in my room. My room had a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk, the basic setup. I quickly change out of my clothes and into the robes, but after a while I figured out that I didn't have proper underwear besides the clothes that I was wearing, so I only wore the robe on top of what I had right now. I removed my heels and wore the college boots. I also wore the hood, but I kept it down since it was inconvenient.

After I was ready, I took large strides towards the hall of elements, excited that of my first day as a mage.

~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah... Remember when I said 1-2 weeks? I overestimated my self by A LOT. And because of that I'm very sorry! I just tend to research all day once I get curious about a topic, which is one of the reasons why I don't finish what I write. But hey, I'm kind of well informed about Elder Scrolls lore so that's a plus. Again I'm reeeeaaaally sorry. And on a side not, I actually forgot the name of the master wizard. I've made that mistake several times in the chapter so I decided to leave it there. Thanks for reading, and feedback is appreciated :3


	4. Chapter 4 First Lessons

I pushed the gate inside of the Hall of Elements and made my way towards Toldfir and the rest of the students. The Hall of Elements was another circular room that resembled a lecture room in college. There were wooden benches that surrounded the center of the room. The center of the room had a slightly elevated pedestal with a table and chair on it, where the teacher or the lecturer would teach from. But in the case of now, Toldfir was only lecturing three students excluding me, so the room looked rather empty.

Toldfir looked at me and exclaimed. "Ah, another student, looks like fortune is upon the college today. We were just beginning. Please stay and listen."

I sat on a wooden bench with the rest of the new mages. Besides me, there was a Khajiit, a Nord, and a Dunmer.

As Toldfir started the lecture, the rest of the apprentices were pestering him with teaching something practical. They were saying things about learning magic and the like. As the conversation between Toldfir and the new mages became more intense, Toldfir asked me for my opinion about the matter.

Of course me being excited about learning new magic in a new world, as well as knowing that I would be the first one to learn the ward among all of the new mages, I said, "Practical magic is a must for defending ourselves against our own experiments in the future, safety is a must before progress right?"

Toldfir looked at me with a reluctant face, "Hmm, very well, I will first teach you all a method to protect yourself from other spells. Does anyone here know how to make a ward?"

Everyone in the room shook their head slightly while looking down.

"Okay, everyone pay close attention and I will teach you the basics of making a ward."

Wait, no spell tome? So I have to manually learn this spell? Damn, I thought this was going to be like just reading a spell tome. Ugh.

Toldfir raises his right hand and briefly casts a ward spell. The ward he made looked like a transparent shield of flowing water. Waves of magic are continuously produced from the center of the ward. "The concept of the ward is simply just changing the flow of the magic that hits it."

"Changing the flow?" The Dunmer asked.

"Yes." he replied, "The spell that will hit you is dispersed by the waves that the ward is creating, the principle behind this is simply because magic elements are—"

I quickly cut off Toldfir, as he looked like he was about to return to a lecture discussion.

"So how do you produce the magic waves in the wards?"

Toldflir, clearly unsatisfied being interrupted in his explanation, replied. "You first form a static wall using magicka, then you make it flow outwards while continuously feeding magicka to the wall."

While everyone else started attempting to create a ward, I raised my hand and asked another question.

Toldfir said, "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"How do you use magicka to do that?"

Toldfir: …

Everyone: …

My pride: …

Toldfir narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "You don't know how to manipulate magicka? How the hell did you even enter the college?"

 _Well I'm sorry!_

"Faralda gave me a spell tome, and I successfully summoned a flame atronach."

He knitted his brows and made a sigh. "So you're one of the ones who have the aptitude but never learned magic prior huh? Okay I'll make this quick and easy to understand."

He sat down on the teacher's chair and took a sip from a cup of what looks like coffee. "You said flame atronach right? Well to summon a flame atronach you use your magicka to open a hole through oblivion and link yourself with an atronach."

He put the cup down and looked at me. "You get me when I say it like this right?"

Kind of embarrassed that I was the only one in the room who didn't know this, I nodded.

When Toldfir explained it to me like that I gained something like an enlightenment? Nah, that word is too deep. But basically it's like learning how to multiply first before knowing how addition works. When he explains it like that I more or less understand how to use magicka.

There is magicka around us, and there is also magicka inside us. Sorcerers though, can only use the magicka inside themselves, which overtime depletes itself. Once a sorcerer has used up all of his or her magicka, the magicka outside will slowly seep in to the sorcerer's body. This is basically the world's law, explaining the magicka bar and magicka regen.

How do I know this? Well once Toldfir explained to me the process of summoning a flame atronach, I could understand it more clearly. At first I described the summoning of an atronach like running a few hundred meters non-stop, but it was actually me draining most of my magicka. And on my walk over to the college entrance, energy was quickly filling me up, as if the fatigue I felt was nothing, basically magicka regen.

When I learned of the process, I could suddenly feel a whole lot more than before. I could sense how dense the magicka around me is, and also feel the amount I have in myself. But controlling this energy inside me… can I do it?

Well if I compare it to the process of summoning a flame atronach I might be able to do something at least. When summoning a flame atronach you use your magicka to open a hole into oblivion and link yourself to an atronach. Though the part of making a hole through space is still beyond my comprehension, making a link with an atronach is rather easy. You just send a string of magicka directly into that space, and an atronach will come to it like a moth to a flame.

 _Okay, let me try something._

I focused myself on gathering my internal magicka. If I only do the second part of the spell, then I should be able to manipulate mana freely. So I used my magicka to make a string of magicka.

In a few seconds, something in the air changed. Within the dense magicka of the college, there was a thin but long string of magicka swimming inside it. Like a worm inside a body of water, it kept swimming around until after a few seconds it faded away.

Happy with the result, I quietly said to myself. "I did it!"

Earlier Toldfir was not happy that I didn't know how to use magicka, but after seeing me being able to manipulate magicka, albeit poorly, he let out a small smile and returned to drinking his coffee while waiting for us. For about an hour, we all continuously practiced making the ward. Everyone else is more or less now able to make a ward, while I on the other hand was stuck at creating a static wall step.

Looking at his watch Toldfir said, "Looks like class time is about to end, let me demonstrate the ward in action before I dismiss you."

He stood up from his seat and put down his fourth cup of coffee. He stepped down from the pedestal and walked towards us. He said while scanning us, "Okay, I would like a volunteer. Who of you are confident enough that their ward will protect them with my fireball."

As he said that, he showed off by making a ball of flame floating above his palm.

He signaled me the Khajiit to come near him. "What was your name again?"

"I am J'zargo, I believe that my ward is the best among my peers." I answered.

The dark elf sneered and whispered to herself. "Looks like someone will be fried today."

J'zargo then said, "I will pretend to not have heard that just to protect your Dunmer pride when I show you my ward."

Wow, this development wasn't in the game. I guess Toldfir didn't pick me since he knew that I would fail horribly, but who knew these two would clash together.

Toldfir interrupted the escalating conversation. "Now, now, J'zargo if you will, create a ward for a few seconds. If you think the ward will fail just jump out of the way."

"That is unneeded." He said. J'zargo then created a ward that covered his upper body. The ward was like a blue translucent circular shield, with his palm as the center. J'zargo was effortlessly producing the ward, something that even I couldn't do.

"Okay J'zargo, try to maintain the ward for as long as possible and I'll cast a spell towards you. Don't worry, the ward will protect you, and I won't cast a spell beyond your capabilities."

As J'zargo was maintaining his ward, Toldfir also prepared his fireball spell. It was actually a really weak spell, but it might be enough to overthrow a weak ward. Toldfir finished his spell and a fireball flew towards him. No matter how hard I practiced for today, it was only an hour. If it was me that was making that ward I would have flinched and probably burn myself.

J'zargo on the other hand was calm and unmoving. He waited for the fireball to strike while steadily maintaining the ward. He didn't make any unnecessary movements. When the fireball hit his ward, it was cancelled out. He didn't flinch, and it even looked like he was expecting it.

Toldfir put his hand down and deactivated his spell. "That was splendid. Here class is a good example of a ward. Of course if you ever meet even stronger enemy mages, the ward would be destroyed by it's spell, but nevertheless, the damage would be reduced."

He took his coffee cup and started drinking from it again. "Now if your content with this practical lecture, I in turn, would like to make a field trip."

"A field trip?" asked the nord

"Yes, a field trip to the Saarthal excavation. It would be good experience for the three of you." Toldfir replied.

A Saarthal excavation? It's following the same path as the main quest line as the game. It might be dangerous if I let the eye of Magnus be discovered, though it's actually the only 100% sure way to make me Arch-Mage. I could forcibly make the whatever mysterious mages take the eye in the first place to make sure it won't cause any trouble, but I would have to become Arch-Mage the hard way. Choosing between risk my life to become Arch-Mage, or grind my way up, I think it's obvious what my decision is.

Toldfir clasped his hands and told us. "Okay for any of you that has questions, please come to me at my quarters, you can find me there studying, or here in the Hall of Elements teaching other young mages about magic. The trip to Saarthal will be in two days from now, "

He dismissed us four and left the hall. After that though, there were several other classes, mainly about the schools of magic. Every other class was about each and every school of magic, and it let us gain more knowledge about spells and incantations. After our class, more and more students joined in to listen to the lecturers speak. It seemed as if the mages can join any lecture they want, and they can skip classes as well. After I learned this I went straight to the Arcanaeum.

The Arcanaeum, was a huge library with all sorts of magical research and books. I still had time before the trip to Saarthal, so enriching my knowledge would be beneficial to me, a person who is basically a baby when it comes to magical knowledge.


End file.
